


The Deflowering of Chris the Cashier

by honeyfarm



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack Fic, Help, M/M, metatron is a fucking bottom, not too graphic but some sexual content, put the Virgin down castiel, why am i like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:35:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25296283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyfarm/pseuds/honeyfarm
Summary: “Put the virgin down, Castiel!”Just that one sentence and Chris was hooked on the man. On his voice, on his face, and most definitely on his body.Chris was a virgin, but he knew for certain that with man in the picture, he wouldn’t be for long.
Relationships: Metatron/Cashier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	The Deflowering of Chris the Cashier

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know why I did this. Thanks to some friends for assisting me with my stupid bullshit!

Chris had had a lot of odd customers in his days of being a gas station cashier, but this had to be one of the weirdest. A rather attractive man in a trenchcoat was frantically putting snack cakes into a basket, knocking things over, and breaking things.  
He was snapped out of his customer watching as the man walked up to the check out counter.  
“Where’s the pie?” he asked lowly. Chris blushed a bit when he heard the man’s voice. It was gruff, and he could only imagine what it would sound like moaning.  
“Oh- uh- we’re out-“ Chris informed sheepishly.  
He let out a soft squeak of surprise as the man grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pulled him down.  
“You don’t understand! I need pie!” the man said, raising his voice a bit.  
Chris was about to respond, but someone else spoke up before he could.  
“Put the virgin down, Castiel.”  
His head whipped over to the owner of the voice. If Chris had thought this apparent Castiel sexy, he was all but nutting in his pants at the new man.  
“Virgin...?” he muttered softly. It was true. Despite all the porn in his search history and all the gay skin mags shoved under his bed, Chris had never had sex.  
“Well,” the man started. He walked over to the counter, pushing Castiel away and pulling Chris close. “At least until I’m done with you.”  
He nearly came the moment he heard the man speak. He didn’t even know what to say; his mouth was dry and his head was empty of all thoughts save for raging lust. It took all he had just to nod.  
The man grinned. “I’ll get back to you, Castiel. I have to deflower this cutie first.”  
Castiel seemed very confused, but he just nodded and left. Though Chris found himself not caring about what Castiel thought. All he cared about was getting in bed with the man in front of him.  
“The name’s Metatron, by the way. Just so you know what to moan,” he said, moving his hands to rest on Chris’ hips.  
“Chris- my name is- yeah-“ he barely managed to choke out.  
Chris didn’t remember leaving the store; he blinked and suddenly they were in a motel room.  
“What...?” he mumbled softly, staring at Metatron with wide eyes.  
“Oh, sorry. Forgot you can’t tell. I’m an angel of the lord. The scribe of God, to be exact,” he explained.  
“Hot-“ Chris said, his body shuddering with excitement and arousal.  
Metatron grinned, getting into the bed and pulling Chris down with him.  
When the angel got undressed, Chris actually did nut in his pants, clinging to Metatron like a life line and desperately grinding down against him.  
Several moans, kink discoveries, and messy kisses later, Chris collapsed next to Metatron, panting heavily. He smiled, rolling over to kiss him.  
He pulled away after a few moments, still needing to catch his breath.  
“I was never really into the whole daddy kink thing until now,” Metatron admitted, keeping an arm wrapped around the former virgin. “But after doing the horizontal mambo with you, I’m real into it...daddy-“  
Chris was turned on again just by the name. He whined softly, squirming against Metatron in discomfort. He had never thought of himself as a top. That was until he had to take over. As it turned out, Metatron was much much better as a pillow princess.  
“So...what now?” Chris asked softly, staying pressed up against the scribe.  
“Want to make the angels fall with me, daddy?” Metatron muttered lowly, kissing his skin lightly as he spoke.  
Chris grinned. “Yes!”  
“Then let’s go, Chris. Let’s go take over Heaven.”

**Author's Note:**

> This isn’t the worst thing I’ve written, yet I’m still ashamed


End file.
